1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new organic compound (prototype of a family of compounds differing from each other only by a radical F or C.tbd.N and by organic radicals of formula C.sub.n H.sub.2n+1) capable, by mixing with a species having a mesomorphic phase, of constituting a liquid crystal having a high dynamic scattering of light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain liquid crystals, within the temperature range in which they are in a mesomorphic phase exhibit a dynamic scattering effect when they are subjected to a continuous or alternating electric field. This effect is employed in the electro-optical and visualization field.
Among the capabilities required of dynamic scattering liquid crystals, the importance of the following must be emphasized:
THE CONTRAST EFFECT;
THE LIFE OF THE LIQUID CRYSTAL IN PARTICULAR IN A CONTINUOUS ELECTRIC FIELD.
The principle used to obtain a liquid crystal having a high dynamic scattering effect is based on the fact that in mixing a nematic liquid crystal with a small amount of a species having a high negative dielectric anisotropy, which is the case of organic compounds of formula (1), the desired effect is reinforced, which effect already exists, to a lesser degree, in the nematic liquid crystal in the pure state.